Danielle Harris
For the actress with a similar name, see Danneel Harris | birth_place = Daytona Beach, Florida, U.S. | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1985–present }} Danielle Andrea Harris (born June 1, 1977) is an American television and film actress, known for her roles in four films in the Halloween series. Personal life Harris was born in Daytona Beach, Florida and grew up in Queens, New York, raised by her single mother, Fran. She has a sister, Ashley. Harris is Jewish. In 1995, she was stalked by an obsessed fan, Christopher Small, who wrote letters threatening to kill her. Small was later arrested after bringing a shotgun and a teddy bear to her home. On January 29, 2007, Harris appeared on an episode of'' The Dr. Phil Show'' recounting the terrifying experience. The stalker was obsessed with her character Molly on the TV show Roseanne. In October 2009, Harris was granted a restraining order against Small, who began sending her messages on Twitter. The restraining order will expire in 2012. Career Danielle's family moved to Port Orange, Florida when she was in the fourth grade, and there she attended Spruce Creek Elementary School. Soon, however, winning a children's beauty contest led her to New York. In New York, Harris began her professional career by appearing in television commercials while maintaining an A average at PS 117 and PS 232 in Queens, New York. Her first acting role soon followed in 1985, when she made her debut as Sammi Garretson on ABC's One Life to Live, a role she played for three years. In 1988, she auditioned and was chosen (beating out Melissa Joan Hart) for the part of Jamie Lloyd, Michael Myers' niece, in the movie Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. Just one year later, she would reprise the role in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers. The character of Jamie returned in 1995 for Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, but Danielle did not participate due to disagreements on the script regarding her character's fate. Also, an agreement for Harris' requested salary (actually less than she was paid for Halloween 4) could not be reached. J. C. Brandy ended up playing Jamie in the film, a decision which left some of the fans of the Halloween series dissatisfied. Harris would later return to the franchise in a different role, that of Annie Brackett, in Rob Zombie's Halloween, a 2007 re-imagining of John Carpenter's 1978 original. In the remake, she had nudity for a sex scene and her victimization, which caused controversy. She stated "I want people to see me in this movie as Annie Brackett, not Jamie. I'm not little Jamie anymore and people need to realize that." She reprised her role in Rob Zombie's Halloween II, released on August 28, 2009. Harris's other film credits include Marked for Death (1990) alongside Steven Seagal, Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead (1991) alongside Christina Applegate, City Slickers (1991), The Last Boy Scout (1991) alongside Bruce Willis and Damon Wayans, Free Willy (1993), Daylight (1996) alongside Sylvester Stallone, Wish Upon a Star (1996) alongside Katherine Heigl, and Urban Legend (1998). She has also appeared frequently on television, with a recurring role on the sitcom Roseanne during the 1992-93 season (as Roseanne's neighbor Molly), and subsequent guest appearances on Boy Meets World, Diagnosis: Murder, Charmed, ER and Cold Case. As well, she appeared in a season four promo for America's Funniest Home Videos. She also appeared alongside Ellen Burstyn for two years on the CBS drama That's Life, and as the voice of Debbie Thornberry on the animated series The Wild Thornberrys, which ran for five seasons, and as the voice of Sierra, the adolescent lioness in the short-lived CGI series Father of the Pride. Some of Harris's most recent projects include the films Debating Robert Lee, Race You to the Bottom (an Outfest prizewinner) and the upcoming Left for Dead, as well as an appearance in the music video for the song "The Bleeding", by Five Finger Death Punch. She also stars alongside Lance Henriksen, Bill Moseley, AFI's Davey Havok, and Battlestar Galactica's Nicki Clyne in the "illustrated film" series Godkiller. She hosted Route 666: America's Scariest Home Haunts on FEARnet. Her films Godkiller and Blood NightWeekly DVD & Blu-Ray Chopping List 10/27/2009 saw DVD releases in late 2009.BLOOD NIGHT at Blood Manor; limited DVD art Fear Clinic, a FEARnet.com original web series, featuring Danielle as well as Robert Englund, Kane Hodder, and Lisa Wilcox, will debut around Halloween 2009, as well as Danielle's own horror website, horrorgal.com.Spooky Dan Checks into the Fear Clinic She can also be seen as Felicia Freeze in Super Capers, and will appear with Robert Patrick in the upcoming The Black Waters of Echo's Pond.'The Black Waters of Echo's Pond' Gets Limited Release, New Trailer! She is currently shooting Jim Mickle's second feature filmHorror Nights '09: Danielle Harris Talks 'Stake Land' the vampire movie Stake Land, due in 2010,Danielle Harris talks STAKE LAND and Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D which is directed by Zebediah de Soto.Danielle Harris to Topline 'Night of the Living Dead: Origins' On Dec. 3rd Harris confirmed a role in the horror film "Hatchet II",Danielle Harris Lands Starring Role in 'Hatchet 2'! taking over Tamara Feldman's role of Marybeth.Danielle Harris Lands Lead in Hatchet 2 Harris is a guest star of the 2010 Creation Entertainment Weekend of Horrors in the Marriott Los Angeles Airport on May 21, 2010.More Names Added to the Creation Weekend of Horrors Guest List! She also has a part in the upcoming vampire thriller New Blood.Danielle Harris Vamps Up for 'New Blood' She appeared on the cover of the July 2010 issue of Gorezone magazine. Filmography References External links * * * Category:1977 births Category:Actors from Florida Category:Actors from New York City Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American Internet personalities Category:American Jews Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Beauty pageant contestants Category:Jewish actors Category:Living people Category:People from Daytona Beach, Florida Category:People from Queens de:Danielle Harris fr:Danielle Harris it:Danielle Harris nl:Danielle Harris ja:ダニエル・ハリス pl:Danielle Harris pt:Danielle Harris